Eternal Slumber Eliza's Story
by lilliarnaferguson
Summary: Hi this is my first attempt at a fanfiction, I hope you like it (I know there are spelling mistakes)! Eliza a girl who has no memory, friends or family finds herself on a adventure to save the world! The gods have big plans for Eliza! I do not own Percy Jackson and his friends
1. Chapter 1

As she ran for her life her bronze hair got in the way of her sight and she tripped. She turned to look at the monster she was running from. He was tall for start and he had no personal hygiene. He had brown scabby hair that fell over his eye. He was a cyclops. This girl was so terrified she couldn't yell for help or scream. She had lost her knife way back so she couldn't attack. She closed her eyes and wish that it would be quick. Nothing happened. She opened her eyes and saw a boy no older than twenty with glitter in his black shaggy hair. He looked at her and she saw he had ice blue eyes. Only then did she realise that he was holding a bronze sword in his hand. "Hurry" he said his tone dead serious. They must have been walking for a hour at least before they reached a farm. It had a big blue farm house. When they walked up to it the went through something like a invisible barrier. As soon as they got past that a lot more houses appeared around the farm house. "Where are we?" Eliza asked finally gain the courage to talk. "You seriously don't remember do you?" The boy said. "Whatever, this is camp half blood" he said after getting an angry stare from Eliza "And I would be Rowan". They walked to the farm house which the boy explained was called 'The Big House'. A horse shoe of cabins represented all Greek gods, including the minor gods. When they had finished looking at the cabins they went back to The Big House where a old man in a wheelchair was waiting. He was talking to a girl and guy about the same age as Rowan. The guy had sea green eyes and was holding hands with the girl. The girl was the most intelligent girl Eliza had ever seen. She had wide grey eyes full of wonder and blond hair that matched her look. As Eliza walked up to them with Rowan. They turned to look at them. "I see you took our student for a walk Row" the old man said as he turned to Eliza studying her face. "Hmm, you do look as though you have lost your memory and seeing as you didn't greet me I believe you have. Percy here is a expert on memory loss and Annabeth is one of our umm... smarter campers" The old man finished as he wheeled away. Percy turned to her and put out his hand and said, "I hope your better soon, for now there is nothing better than a good dinner and a nights rest." Eliza shook his hand. "Thanks, I guess" Eliza told him. "Row here can show you to your cabin and the dinning pavilion" Annabeth spoke up as she grabbed Percy's hand and tugged him away.

They had no trouble finding the pavilion with it's big white columns and central hearth. Rowan explained that she'd be staying in the Hermes cabin till she was claimed. Whatever that meant. Eliza was just about to sit down when something hit the back of her mind. She woke up in the pavilion but no one was there. As she looked around she saw Rowan and tried to run to her friend, as she ran, the floor she was running on melted to something sticky. The more she ran the more she got sucked in till she was up to her neck in goop. "Row!" She yelled as he turned and walk towards her. When she could see his face it went pitch black yet she could still see his face go up in flames then wither and die leaving nothing but a skull and bones saying "you will die lost and alone". Then he pushed her under the goo.

Slowly Eliza opened her eyes. She was back in the infirmary which she new was in the Big House from the tour. Row was next to her asleep in a chair. He looked like he had stayed there for quite a while. As she went get up she noticed a mark on her arm. It was a silver crescent moon. She stared at it a while longer not noticing Annabeth come into the room. "Puzzling isn't it" She said sitting down next to Eliza. "What ever it is, you got it a fortnight ago when you passed out" She continued looking over at Row. "He never left your side after you started saying his name, you know." "I was out a fortnight?" Eliza questioned. "Yes, Percy and I were worried when we saw you pass out near the fire" Annabeth answered. "We think that you might be important to us." Row stirred, eyes half open as Annabeth got up and left. "Bye" she said as she walked out the door. Row woke up and stared at her "your awake?"

After waking up Row took her to a stable out a the back of camp. "You'll love it!" He kept saying. Then she saw it, a pure white pegasus. "Wow" she said in awe. She walked forward to the pegasus and put her hand out to pat it, delighted when it sniffed her hand. Percy came round the corner with a black pegasus. "I see you have met our newest pegasus Thunder-heart" he said walking over "And I'm glad that you've recovered from your fall, have you every ridden a pegasus?" "No not that I can recall" Eliza answered. "Well nows a good time to learn!" Row spoke up, running of into the stables. He came back out with a bay pegasus on a rope. "Percy could Eliza use Thunder-heart?" Row asked. Thrilled at the idea Thunder-heart reared up. Percy not realising what was happening turned to see Eliza struck down by the pegasus. Crap. Eliza thought as everything went black. The deep black slowly began to fade to a grey then to colours then finally she saw shapes. Row was once again in the chair by the bed, this time though he was awake. "That's less then last time," he said as he got up and put out his hand. Eliza stared at the wound that was slowly healing on his hand. Row quickly pulled it away. "Thunder-heart got me," he said looking down as if hiding something. When he looked up he had that look on his face of curiosity and knowledge. "Hurry up and come with me" he said with a sound of excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

Quickly Eliza got changed and hurried out to find Row waiting. "Ready to go?" He asked looking in her eyes. "Where?" Eliza almost whispered. "You'll see" Row said as he took her hand and lead her away. It must have been quiet a while before they reached it. A waterfall so beautiful Eliza couldn't speak. "I found it some time ago" Row said breaking the silence. "Come" he beckoned as he started to climb the waterfall. As they reached the top the sun was setting. They sat down to watch the sun in its last few moments, as it ducked down into the night Eliza felt as though she had been here before. "How long can you remember back?" Row asked once again breaking the silence. "I only remember to about a year back, but I couldn't tell you exactly how long because I was running for my life mostly" Eliza answered slowly letting down her guard. "When we meet you acted like you already knew me, why?" She asked. "Cause I did" Row answered finally letting it all out. "You were my best friend, and you just disappeared one day and I tried to find you but I couldn't and and..." "Sh..." Eliza held her finger up to his lips. "I'm here now though aren't I" slowly she removed her finger and held up her arm, showing off the mark. "Any idea what it is?" She asked. "No, none. No other camper has ever had that symbol" Row answered trying to remember where he had seen this before. After the stars had come out the two friends made their way to camp.

For about two weeks everything was normal but Eliza was not claimed and had to stay with The Hermes cabin for those weeks. As the weeks went on Eliza found out many things about her past. She had gone on a quest two years ago with some friends: Row, Percy and Annabeth. Everyone but Eliza returned.

Just as Eliza was starting to fit in even talking to the oracle Rachel, she found him. He had a broken leg but that was it. She had found him near the shield battling a cyclops. She had picked up what looked like a bronze stick with a button, accidentally she had pressed the button and a sword had appeared in her hands. She still had the sword as it felt perfect to her, on her belt in stick form of course. She was now walking to the hospital to see if he was awake because she was now solely responsible for him. As she had saved him she had to give him a tour of camp when he woke up.

When she actually got there he was awake. She decided to ask him a few questions. Things like 'Who are you', 'Where did you come from' all the basics. But her first duty was to see if he was okay. So she said "How are you feeling?". It took him a while to answer bit he did "Great, if you don't count my broken leg". Such a simple problem with such a simple answer. "Oh, here eat this" Eliza said as she held out some ambrosia. After he had eaten he had a confused face. So Eliza decided to speak "That's ambrosia. Food of the gods,"

"Yeah. It did taste good," He said.

"No, I mean literally. It's food of the actual Greek Gods."

The guy looked at her like she was crazy. "All right. The Greek Gods. Do Mickey Mouse and Superman eat this stuff to?" He finally said.

Eliza was so angry at this stranger. "My names Eliza but you probably will think that that's not true either." She said in a huff as she stormed out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"ELIZA!" She turned to see the boy on crutches, hobbling over to her.

"What?!" She asked. "I just came to say that I'm sorry. It's just. The Greek gods can't be real. Even if they were, they were around thousands of years ago and would've died," He explained. "That's where you're wrong. The gods were immortal. They couldn't have died," Eliza said. "The gods are still around and still have demigod children with humans." He looked stunned. "Wait demigod. That cyclops called me a demigod," He said. "Does that mean-" "Which parent did always see?" Eliza asked. "Well my mum and my stepdad. My mother said my real dad died when I was really young," He said.

Eliza stared him right in the eyes. "Well you might find this a bit surprising but your real father is not dead," Eliza said. "He's a god."

"Well now that I've told you that, I'd better introduce you to the camp director," Eliza said. "Who's that," He asked. Eliza smiled. "You'll see."Eliza led him though an array of different things. Including all the cabins and the stables where she showed him Thunder-heart, as they walked around the kid told her his name was Lachlan. They came to a stop where a few kids were running and obstacle course and were generally getting bashed around. Eliza heard a deep voicing booming above everything else. "Jump, now go left. No your other left. YOUR OTHER ONE." She turned just in time to see the kid get bashed in the face by a gladiator dummy with its arms sticking out. Then she saw Chiron in his centaur form. He had a white stallions body from the waist down. The top half was the kind old man she new. "My dear you young child. What brings you to me today," Chiron asked.

"Well you see. You know how yesterday a new demigod arrived. Well I thought that I should show him around the camp and stuff the I thought that I should introduce him to you. His names Lachlan," Eliza answered. "Sup," Lachlan called from behind Eliza. Chiron studied him with concern then he smiled. "Welcome, my friend, to Camp Half-Blood. I see that Eliza has already told you about your godly parent or am I wrong?" Lachlan looked at the ground. "No. She has." "Wonderful," Chiron cried. "Now if you don't mind, I need to speak with Eliza." He picked her up with one hand and put Eliza on his back. They rode away and as Eliza looked back at Lachlan she felt a pang of guilt like she had seen this before on another person.

They stopped outside of The Big House. Chiron led Eliza up to the attic where she had never been. "You've herd of Rachel our Oracle?" He asked as they approached the attic door. "Of course she's here in school breaks" she answered. "Well she had a prophecy about you and a son of Zeus" He said after getting a confused glance. After they had passed through to the dark Chiron put on the lights and went to a dusty bag in the corner. He showed it to Eliza it read:

"Son of Zeus

and hero of moon

Shall fight to wake

Those who sleep eternal

And break a curse

All is at stake"

Slowly she gave it back to him. Before going back to her cabin she stopped off at the Zeus cabin and laid out some pjs for Lachlan.


	4. Chapter 4

During dinner Eliza sat next to Lachlan. Until she saw Row "Hey Row," Eliza said. "Hey Liza. How are you," Row said. Eliza could feel her hand shaking. The last song ended and the Apollo kids sat down. Chiron rode up and stomped his hoof. "Heroes." Chiron's voice echoed around the entire pavilion. "Yesterday, we had a new demigod cross through the borders of the camp chased by a cyclops. Eliza bravely slew the beast and Lachlan collapsed with a broken leg." A few campers snorted but Chiron glanced at them and they went quiet. "Lachlan. Please come up"

"Everyone, this is Lachlan- what's your last name?" Chiron looked a bit embarrassed himself. "Moore. My name is Lachlan Moore. And I'll tell you now that I don't belong here. I'm not li-" Thunder boomed and lightning flashed. One bolt of lightning hit not very far away and illuminated the whole camp. After the smoke cleared, Eliza saw a very handsome man in a pinstriped blue suit and well combed hair. He casually walked over. Chiron knelt down and everyone but Lachlan did the same. "Lord Zeus. We are honoured by your presence," Chiron said. Eliza gestured for Lachlan to kneel but he didn't. "You're Zeus huh. I thought you'd look more impressive," Lachlan said.

Zeus laughed and everyone else did the same. "Lachlan, if you weren't my son I would blast you to pieces for that." Lachlan gagged. "Your son?"

"Yes. You are my son. And look. You've grown."

Everyone was shocked. Some scrawny kid breaks his leg coming into camp and is proclaimed as a son of Zeus. No one said a thing. There was no cheering or round of applause. Just silence."So are you heroes going to just sit there or are you guys going to do something," Zeus asked. Chiron cleared his throat. "All hail, Lachlan Moore. Son of the Sky God, lord of the wind."

Lachlan didn't look so good at this discovery. He kind of looked sick. If anything else, he looked angry, maybe angry at Zeus for never telling him that he is alive or coming to help him with life. "Now Chiron, if you don't mind. I would like to speak to my son in private." Zeus put his hand on Lachlan's shoulder and steered him away behind one of the cabins. As soon as he left everything went back to normal. Campers started to leave and go back to their cabins, but Eliza waited for everyone to leave. With only a couple of people left she went over to talk to Chiron about the prophecy she had read earlier. "Eliza my dear, how are you?" Chiron said as she neared. "Great, I was woundering when I get to tell Lachlan about the prophecy?" Eliza asked keeping her cool. "You don't" Chiron said with out a thought. "But if it is him we must tell him!" Eliza said losing her cool. "If Lachlan is the one then we must not pester him," Chiron said.

"But Chiron. He is the one. I just know it. I have to talk to him," Eliza complained. "No child," Chiron said. "But-" Eliza stammered. "I SAID NO." Chiron cantered away towards the blue farmhouse. Eliza turned and noticed Lachlan. She walked glumly over to him."Hey," she said.

"What was that about?" Lachlan asked. Eliza stared at her feet. "I asked what that was about."

"I'M NOT ALOWED TO TALK ABOUT IT," Eliza shouted. She stormed off.

"Okay then." Eliza only just caught thouse last words from Lachlan. She went to the Hermes cabin to go to a sleep full of nightmares.

That night one of the nightmares caught her attention. It started out all black. Slowly two shapes appered, Eliza focused on them as they became human like. Both of them held a sword. She looked at them again and saw they were both her friends, Lachlan and Row. They growled a deep growl and began to fight. She whatched them fight always so close to killing each other. It went on like this till Eliza woke up. The first thing she noticed was everyone from the cabin was gone. Next she noticed Annabeth waving at the door. "Waky Waky!" she said. It was a bit of a surprise to see only Annabeth at the door, she bearly left Percy's side. "Umm... Whats up?" Eliza asked. "Well Percys gone to train Lachlan and I thought I'd come and see how my bestie is going" She answered. After the long weeks they had spent reading books and doing puzzles they had become best friends, one of their favourit past time was to work out the strange dreams they had. "Actually, I had another one of my dreams" and Eliza went in to a detailed version of her dream. "Crap, we need to go check on the boys. Get dressed now." Annabeth commanded. Within five minuets Eliza was dressed in her Camp shirt and a pare of jeans. As they walked to where Percy was supposed to be training they started to talked about books. When they got there they watched as Lachlan helped Percy from the ground, it seemed clear that Lachlan was good with a sword. As they walked over they heard them talking. When they got there Percy introduced Lachlan to Annabeth. "Oh Lachlan. This is Annabeth, daughter of Athena." Percy gestured to the her. Annabeth kissed Percy on the cheek. "You didn't have to tell him my mother seaweed brain." "Well Lachlan. It doesn't look like you need sword fighting lessons. I'll go tell Chiron what you did." Percy turned and jogged towards the big farmhouse with Annabeth close behind him. Lachlan was itching to get away from she could tell, but she put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going against Chiron by doing this but I'm going to tell you it, but we'll need a private place to discuss it."


	5. Chapter 5

div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"They sat across from each other in the Zeus cabin. "Okay look. I'm a demigod that has never been claimed and might never be all because of this." Eliza showed Lachlan her arm. On it was her crescent moon. "What's so special about that?"Lachlan asked. "No ones ever seen it before." "That's it?" How could Eliza be so stupid of course he wouldn't think it a big deal. "No. It's not. A couple of days after I got here, I still haven't been claimed which was weird because after the second Titan war, Percy made all the Gods promise to pay better attention to their kids and claim them quickly. Chiron told me to ask the Oracle of Delphi-" Lachlan gagged. "The what?""The Oracle of Delphi. It's now Rachel, the red head mortal girl. Well anyway, she said that one day a son of Zeus would come along and find out who my mother of father is and I think that might be you," Eliza got up to leave. "I'll let you think about it." Then she was gone./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"As Eliza walked to the Hermes cabin, she felt the air around her stiffen. She new some thing was wrong. Thinking of her dream she ran to the Zeus cabin to witness Lachlan sending a bolt of lightning in to Row's chest. Not noticing she had screamed, she ran to Row's side. She looked at Lachlan. 'why' she thought 'what had Rowan done wrong'. Chiron cantured over to look at Row, he then hosted him on his broad back. Eliza watched him glare at Lachlan. Then gallop over to The Big House. As Eliza turned to follow, in the cornor of her eye she saw Lachlan turn and run. She decided to follow him./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" Eventually she found him on the tallest hill in camp. He must have heard her as he jumped up and ran. Eliza sped towards him, much faster than Lachlan could ever run. Eliza jumped and crash tackled him./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""You didn't have to zap Row with lightning." Eliza let go of him and stood up. She brushed the dirt and grass of her shirt. "He hates you now." "Not like he ever didn't," Lachlan muttered. Lachlan changed the subject. "I thought of two people who are related to that moon on your arm." Eliza rubbed it nervously. "And?" "Artemis and Selene," Lachlan said. "Can't be. Selene faded along with Helios millennia ago and Artemis is a maiden goddess. Thanks for trying anyway." Eliza leaned in and kissed him on the cheek just to show there were no hard feelings. Lachlan looked woozy. "Bye," Eliza called then she ran off back to the camp. As she ran she turned back to see Lachlan stumbled after her but fall on his face and go to sleep. Whatever he dreamed about she would never know. Still he looked helpless, and kind of cute./div 


	6. Chapter 6

div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Right now she was listening to Chiron with his announcements when she heared foot steps and she turned to see Lachlan come in. Lachlan's feet echoed on the pavement. Everyone turned to look at him. "Son of Zeus. You deserve no dinner. Being late and attacking another camper," Chiron said. "He attacked me first!" Lachlan looked around the room. "Son of Zeus. Go." Thunder boomed. Chiron looked up at the sky. "Sorry my lord but he has done some not very heroic things today." Thunder boomed again. "Fine. He may participate in capture the flag." An excited murmur broke out through the crowd. Chiron stomped his hoof. "Lachlan. To your cabin. Assemble in the middle of the cabins at seven." Lachlan turned and walked back to his cabin. When dinner was finished Eliza carried something for Lachlan with her. When she got to his cabin she heard, "Stupid Chiron. Stupid Row," in Lachlan's voice. She pased then knocked the door. "It's unlocked," He called. The door opened and Eliza walked in. "Hi," she said. "What?" Eliza reached into her pocket and brought out a plastic sandwich bag with some food from dinner in it. Eliza tossed to him. "I brought you this." Lachlan caught it. "Do you know how much trouble you could get in for doing this?" Eliza shrugged. "I don't care. See you at seven." Eliza left the room, closing the door after herself, but she looked through the window just in case. She saw him eating like any boy. How she waited for 7 o'clock./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"7o'clock eventually came around but Eliza was too excited. She would be fighting aginst her friends so it would be a great way to prove her self. As she put on a leather chest plate and uncliped the sword/stick from her belt. She looked around and saw Percy pointing with Lachlan blushing. 'Whatever' Eliza thought. As she listened she cought wiff of Team Athena's plan, Percy, Lachlan, Michael, Gabriella, Brydie and Keynan would play attack, so she (of course) would be gaurding the flag. The she heard Chiron's voice. "Heroes. You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. No maiming and definitely no killing. All magic items are allowed. Capture the flag starts in five minutes." So Eliza went to guard their flag. In a matter of seconds the game had began and Eliza was on high alert. Then she saw . Lachlan had the flag, so she did the only think she could think of. She crush takled him, took the flag and ran. She wasn't as fast as normal because of the flag and didn't notice Lachlan take the flag from her till it was to late. She needn't worry, Maya would stop him on her way back from the other team. Good old Maya one of the nicest girls Eliza had met. With her pretty eyes and glossy hair./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"That night she was talking to Row and heard the girls from the Athrodite cabin gossiping about how Maya kissed Lachlan on the lips. Row must have heard this because he took Eliza to their waterfall and sat her down. When she broke down before him, he said comforting things like "You don't need him" or "You have me still", they stayed till morning. The next day she avoided Lachlan as much as possible. Thought Maya caught up with her and explained everything and damn Eliza's heart but she forgived her. So she ended the day well, but the night was horrible. Another nightmare. This time she saw a pretty woman with a shadowed face, in a white toga with a silver wolf next to her, The Woman whispered "Find him". Eliza awoke startled, pulled on some clothes, snuck out of the Hermes cabin and in to the forest. She had no idea where or what she was looking for but she found it. The silver wolf, it glowed with a immortal shine. It began to walk away, Eliza tried to follow but a hand grabbed her arm. She turned. It was Lachlan standing there in a pair of love heart boxers, he had a look that said 'Don't go'. "No, go away. I don't want you anywhere near me." Eliza tried to say it as painful as possible so she could leave. "Why?" Lachlan dropped her arm stunned. "You know why!"They were actually talking pretty loud by now and they both saw a light flicker on in the Demeter cabin. Eliza turned and went into the woods. Lachlan jogged and caught up with her. Eliza made it clear that she didn't want to be anywhere near Lachlan, but still let him tag along. Eliza went to find the wolf. She felt sad that he didn't like her, while she liked him. "It wasn't my fault that Maya kissed me," Lachlan whispered. She felt so angry, "I forgave Maya for doing that. I'm angry that you went along with that kiss. You could've stopped it but no. You know what. I can't believe that I was starting to like you." "Look. I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to kiss her but I was just so caught up in the moment that I didn't even try to stop her." She stopped talking and countinued to follow the wolf. It lead her past a cave, she heard a cry from the cave. Running from the wolf she sprinted in to the cave. Only realising to late that no one was there, it was a trap. Bounding to the exit she tripped and watched as a rock blocked her way. Standing up she pounded the rock, screamed at it, nothing helped. The darkness drew in on her, she put down her head on to her lap. Then she realised the darkness was slowly going back. Looking down to her arm she saw that her the moon was glowing. She had grown used to the picture but she had not expected this. She put her head down once more, she knew she would be here for awhile./div 


	7. Chapter 7

div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"She must have fallen asleep as light now streamed into the cave. As Eliza looked around she spotted some flowers in a circle over in a corner. The flowers were beautiful and there was a symbol inside of the ring. Stupidly she stood in the middle of the circle. Almost instantly a blinding white glow filled the air. "Welcome darling!" A pretty figure in a long flowing white dress approached./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Looking around she was on an island. "Where am I?" She asked. "On my island, and I welcome you Eliza" she said bowing. "I am Circle" Circle stood up straight. "Now this is an illusion of my powers, but I have come to warn you, some one close to you wishes you dead. I hear it screaming every night, you must not trust anyone". Suddenly the illusion broke off and Eliza was sitting on a rock in the cave. Around her light was beginning to fade again. She decided to explore the cave as there would be lots more time to sit and wait. She kept walking down into the cave her only light the moon on her arm. Slowly the cave became a room, with a time it stopped at a large wooden door. Thinking it was another dream she opened the door to a brightly coloured room. At the end of this room was a smaller door. It kept going like this till a big grey room. In this big grey room was a symbol, it glowed in a faint blue. Curiosity took hold and with out thinking she swept her fingers over it. Instantly light flooded into the room as a crack appeared. Walking through the crack she found herself right next to a big blue house. She was back at camp!/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Walking around she saw no one at all. They must be trying to free the rock from where I was stuck, she thought to her self. So running into the woods she only focused on finding the campers. She came to a halt as she neared the cave. They were safe, all accounted for. Something felt wrong though, she looked closer and noticed that they weren't trying to move the rock. Slowly she walked forward, careful not to be seen. Quietly she edged into the clearing. Suddenly the campers disappeared and in their place stood a very old man. He looked at her with coal black eyes. "Eliza my dear, so good to see you" he crooked. Eliza wasn't sure what to do or say. "Eliza, walk slowly back," a whisper from a friend echoed in her head. Ever so slowly she moved step after step back into the bushes. "Why are you moving away from me child? I am here to help!" The man once again crooked. Eliza stopped and stared at this grey haired man. "How can you help?" She asked in a low tone. "Oh, I know many things you want to know, like who your mother is, your father, your history and I will tell you but you need to come here" he beckoned to her and against her will her feet moved froward to him. "I am a friend" he crooked. Something grabbed her wrist and the spell broke. "No, you aren't my friend" she said in a tone full of acid. The she turned and saw Lachlan. Still only in his boxers. He ran. So she followed away from the strange man./div 


	8. Chapter 8

They kept running till they went through the invisible barrier. "W-what was that?" Eliza asked as she stopped to get her breath back. "That was Morphouse, Titan of dreams and illusions" He answered. Looks like he dose know something, she thought. "I think." Nope just a lucky guess. "Okay, why is he here?" She inquired. "How the hell do I know!" He kind of half yelled. "Well don't look at me I was stuck under ground!" She yelled back. "Ok look" Lachlan said as he took a step forward. "All I know is who ever it is has our friends, I didn't see anyone escape. He has Maya and Rowan." He stared off into space. "What if they get hurt?" His face was so pained it made Eliza wish he would feel the same about her. "All right" she said giving in. "What should we do?" Lachlan thought for a moment. "Maybe we could go to the Roman camp?" "No bad idea, how about your mum?" Lachlan looked shocked. "No way I am not going back! What about your parent?" Eliza felt a whole in her heart appear and in a whisper said "I don't know my parents." Lachlan looked at her, "I didn't know, I am so sorry." At least he looked sorry. Remembering Circle warning she took a step back. "Stay away," she said to him taking more steps backwards. "Eliza?" A voice behind called. She turned to see Rowan. "Get away from him, he's a illusion" Lachlan yelled drawing her attention. "He's the illusion" Row again. Eliza looked between them both as they started to argue. "Just stop it!" Eliza couldn't take it any more. "Look for all I know your both illusions, how about I ask one question to each of you? Sound fair?" They looked at her as if she was crazy, "Fine" they both muttered. "Lachlan, what animal did I follow in to the forest?" "A wolf of corse," Good he was real or was he guessing? "Row, were is our spot?" Lachlan looked between them as he finally maybe kind of liked her, Eliza could hope. "The waterfall of course, where else?" Row's answer bought her back. Then she saw the wolf and in her mind she heard, 'they are both illusions of his spell'. "One last question for the both of you, who do I love?" They thought for a moment, then at the same they said "Me!" She left them there bickering, feeling no remorse that she would have felt if they were both here. She made her way to the silver wolf, gazing in to its green eyes she knew it was real, here, not an illusion as she could feel it's power.

She must have been following the wolf for quite a while as the sun had started to sink and the moon to rise. She decided to speak up "Where are we going?" The wolf looked at her then kept walking. "I know you can talk!" In a huff Eliza sat on a nearby log. "I am not moving till you tell me!" Then once more in the back of her mind she heard the voice, ' I'm tracking the survivors of the camp, you see Morphouse can make illusions out of thoughts feelings and memories,just like he did with your friends.' The wolf started walking again so of course Eliza followed.

They had finally broken through the forest when the wolf sat down. 'Sit, rest you will need it daughter of the moon' she once again heard the wolf's voice in her head. "How do you do that?" She asked, sitting down. 'What?' He looked at her, yes he Eliza thought, he has a very deep voice. "That!" Eliza looked him in the eyes. 'Oh, I don't really know. I kind of think of words and who I want to talk to and they hear me' He shrugged resting his head on his paw. "Ok, can I ask you your name?" Eliza put her hand on his back and began to pat him. 'Sure it's Zander, and yours would be?' He made a purring growl from his throat. "Don't you already know?" He stopped the purring and looked at her, 'No, so you should tell me'. "Ok, it's Eliza. Why did you call me child of moon?" 'Simple I saw your arm' he put his head back down. 'You should rest now Eliza, don't worry nothing will hurt you'. So as Eliza closed her eyes she replayed today and murmured, "Trust no one but Zander" then she slept.


	9. Chapter 9

div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"In the morning Eliza woke to see a boy with platinum blond hair was watching her. Instantly she screamed for Zander. The boy put a hand across her mouth, "shh.. I am right here." "Zander?" Eliza whispered as he moved his hand from her mouth. He nodded "I thought you might like it better if I was human." Eliza looked at him wide eyed. "What are you?" Eliza was standing now. "Well mortals would call me a werewolf" he turned and Eliza saw he still had his fluffy, silver tail. As they readied themselves Eliza was thinking. Would they ever find her friends and who had escaped anyway? They began walking again, North this time. Eliza stiffened, she felt eyes on her. She looked around, nothing. When she turned back a shadow leaped down from the branches, she screamed. There was a ripping sound, Zander had changed back into a wolf and pounced on the shadow. They fought and rolled, Eliza didn't draw her sword in case she hit Zander. They stood up and circled each other and then the shadow reached out and touched Zander's forehead. As soon as they meet Zander crumpled and the shadow turned to her. Filled with rage she ran grabbed Zander and fled down into a cave. Tears filled her eyes as she kept running, always running. She stopped at a dead end, the shadow was slowly stalking her as if it was playing with her. Then something grabbed her arm and pulled her through the wall of rock./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Here eat" A sweet voice told her, Eliza opened her eyes and in front of her was a tree nymph. Eliza took the bread and began to look at her soundings. There were many nymphs and starys walking around one of them caught her attention. She thought she had seen him in a photo Annabeth had shown her, "Grover!" She yelled he looked over at her. Eliza beckoned him. Grover came over and looked at her, "How do you know me?" He stared at her. "Umm... I am a friend of Annabeth" she then began to explain everything that happened. "OMG, Zander!" She said remembering the wolf guy. "Hush he is recovering," Grover motioned over to a tent with nymphs coming in and out of it. "Not many things can hurt the son of Lupus" Grover stood up and walked away. "Wait... Grover I need your help" Eliza was standing now, Grover turned. "Explain"/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"After Eliza finished explaining to Grover what had happened the thought hit her, if Morphouse wanted her that bad, they could use her as bait. Grover stood up, "You should rest now," he pointed to the bed. "I will wake you soon." Eliza laid down her head and fell asleep instantly. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Eliza we need to leave NOW!" A harsh gruff tone cried. Whoever it was, was shaking her. She opened her eyes to see Zander hunched over her. She nearly screamed, but before she could Zander cupped his hand over her mouth. "Didn't you hear me! We need to leave now!" He pulled her onto her feet, tosses her a bag and dragged her outside. "Where are we going?" Eliza asked. "Empire State Building," with that he continued to pull her along. "Why on earth are we going there?" Eliza dug her feet in the ground. "Eliza we need to keep going!" Zander wined, "Fine we'll do this the hard way" he was growling now. He dropped her hand and walked behind a bush. Then clothes started to fly over the bush. Eliza was blushing so had when Zander came out in his wolf form, 'hop on NOW'. Eliza silently obeyed. They took off at a blinding speed, the trees and bushes flew by. Eliza shut her eyes and held on tightly./div 


End file.
